Wiki Creepypasta:Proyecto Guillotina
Categoría:Navegación El Proyecto Guillotina es un lugar donde se proponen creepypastas de baja calidad y donde los usuarios decidirán a votación si esas creepypastas deben ser eliminadas, reparadas o no tocarse absolutamente nada. * Para cuando se propone: #Nomina la página que quieras siempre y cuando tengas en cuenta el siguiente criterio: Deben ser creepypastas mal redactadas no que sean cortas o que no hayan gustado porque la historia tiene un rumbo diferente al esperado. #A ser posible, describe un poco porque la nominaste y pon la firma. Si no se firma, se eliminara la información. #Cuando nomines, pon tu sugerencia al final, según el orden cronológico. #Recuerda poner la plantilla en la página para avisar a otros que el artículo esta siendo juzgado. Recuerde en usar el siguiente código: [[]] * Para cuando se vota: '' Cuando voten, usar las siguientes plantillas: : (escribiendo: ) : (escribiendo: : (escribiendo: ) : (escribiendo: ::::'''DATOS IMPORTANTES : significa: "no borren la página, yo me ocupo de mejorarla". No la uses si no piensas hacerlo. : se usa para dar alguna opinión referente a la creepypasta en juicio sin la necesidad de votar. ::Con cualquiera de estas plantillas, puede cambiar el texto en negrita que sale tras el icono, para ello ponga el texto como parámetro de la plantilla, ejemplo: se mostraría como . # Por favor, '''no votar en los comentarios de la creepypasta nominada, hacerlo en la sección de sugerencias de este proyecto. * ''Información adicional: #Puedes proponer y votar al mismo tiempo, solo se pide que se tengan 25 ediciones en el Wiki. #Para que una creepypasta sea eliminada, debe tener un mínimo de 4 votos, la misma cantidad es necesaria para ser absuelta. #En caso de que tu creepypasta este siendo juzgado debes tener en cuenta las normas. Si deseas que tu trabajo no sea juzgado, puedes usar la plantilla "Prorrogar". Se debe especificar el tiempo solicitado (no mayor a 15 días), si el plazo no se comenta se darán 3 días para mejorar el artículo. Una vez hecho, tendrás que escribir con un comentario que ya has acabado y si los usuarios concuerdan en que ha sido mejorada, se retirara el creepypasta del juicio de este mes. ADVERTENCIA: Si por casualidad han eliminado un artículo tuyo a través de este proyecto, por favor no lo resubas sin más ya que supondría una infracción en la comunidad. De hacerlo, podrías acabar bloqueado. Si deseas resubir el artículo, por favor contacta con los encargados del proyecto en sus muros. Encargados del proyecto: Cordura, Jonh Lenon, CREPY YO, Astoria Manson y Quo Croce. Sólo estos usuarios pueden borrar/quitar las sugerencias en base a los votos del proyecto. Sugerencias Mickey is real La idea es jugosa; lamentablemente el desarrollo sufre de sequía, y de un grado elocuente de cliché. Mala ortografía.------- R. I. P. Quo : , no se como mi anterior prorroga se ha borrado. --Cordura (discusión) 10:33 4 jul 2015 (UTC) : Disculpad de veras la tardanza, entre que he estado muy ocupado y que hoy se me ha borrado todo el escrito que hice para continuar, no he podido avanzar con ello. Garantizo que mañana me pongo en ello. --Cordura (discusión) 21:18 16 jul 2015 (UTC) Belzè Mis únicos impedimentos para saborear tan genuina creación como es debido: la mala ortografía y el uso inadecuado de ciertas palabras (para despertar a "dichoso" dios''-dicho).------- '''R. I. P. Quo' : Pido solo un dìa, (lo de la ortografìa es explicable, letras del teclado muy juntas), hablando de ciertas palabras, quise hacer un uso de esas palabras para una oraciòn anticuada. Crepipaztas (discusión) : . Yo distingo más de tres errores, y no se reducen a la mera ortografía, sino que incluyen desafortunados recursos discursivos.------- R. I. P. Quo : entrometido y me arriesgo a causar controversia al señalar que me recuerda demasiado a "Zalgo". Hay muchos elementos que se manejan en la historia de Zalgo y que veo repetidos aquí. Quiero creer que el autor ha sido influenciado inconcientemente por la historia original. : . Has juzgado bien, Yrvoz.------- : clichetástico.-- 05:12 22 jul 2015 (UTC) : Como dijo Quo, hay varios errores. También concuerdo con Yrvoz, me recuerda mucho a Zalgo y a otros seres del bestiario. Y por último, como dice Lenon, demasiado cliché... Jake heartsulf . Pero intuyo que puede hacerse algo de su propuesta.------- R. I. P. Quo : Puedo arreglar la ortografía Creepy adicta (discusión) 21:00 16 jul 2015 (UTC) ¿Con quien duermes? . Este texto peca de decir demasiado innecesariamente cuando podría ser más conciso y sólido.------- R. I. P. Quo : Creo que puedo arreglarla.-- 17:13 18 jul 2015 (UTC) Smiley Face reportaje . Es una excelente historia, a pesar del clásico referente (sonrisa psicótica). La última oración fue el colmo de lo patógeno. Parece un virus mal inoculado.------- R. I. P. Quo 5 dias, 5 noches . Ortografía perturbadora.------- R. I. P. Quo : y 0 motivos para que se quede.-- 05:13 22 jul 2015 (UTC) : Ortografía mala además de varios errores, y como dice Lenon, sin motivos para quedarse... Horror Illusions . Ortografía y redacción irregulares. Insisto: una genuina premisa artística proclama el decir mucho con poco.------- R. I. P. Quo : de permanecer aquí se le ha acabado.-- 05:15 22 jul 2015 (UTC) El juez y verdugo(el origen de JAOS) .------- R. I. P. Quo : , ni un buen comentario se me ocurre para esta cosa fea.-- 05:16 22 jul 2015 (UTC) El hombre del PEWTON G5Q .------- R. I. P. Quo : , y comento eso porque que paja sacar una opinión sobre semejante cosa.-- 05:18 22 jul 2015 (UTC) : La Calidad también y solo contiene cliché... El ataque de Slenderman . Además, como una vez se opinó, me temo que es un creepypasta innecesario de Slenderman.------- R. I. P. Quo : ¿Por qué a ti?-- 05:19 22 jul 2015 (UTC) Vidas anteriores Una temática muy seductora. ¿Y dónde el toque creepy?------- R. I. P. Quo : Forastero que ha sido porteado a la wiki por aquel incapaz de discernir. Nayoru-san 20/07/15 12:54 p.m. : Creo que es un relato fantástico, no tiene elementos de terror pero aun así me gustaría que se quede.¿Qué opinan?.-- 00:35 21 jul 2015 (UTC) Parásitos . Puede enmendarse.------- R. I. P. Quo Mr. DM . Es susceptible de depuración: esa redacción debe mejorarse.------- R. I. P. Quo Mi papá Precisaré: ¿Pésima redacción o traductor detected?.------- R. I. P. Quo : Algo se puede hacer.-- 12:54 19 jul 2015 (UTC) The Nightmare Shadow . Podría incluirlo en Borrado Rápido, pero quiero que corra la sangre.------- R. I. P. Quo : Debería haberlo colocado antes de editarla, pero ya lo hice xD Espero que ahora pueda seguir en la Wiki. Atte: Quimera : . Si bien es cierto, que ha habido un cambio notable, no estoy convencido. Hay frases clave (como en el primer párrafo) y orden de párrafos que deben ser corregidos.------- R. I. P. Quo 32176446 Por otro lado, el argumento no es muy explícito.------- : Al menos eso opino, pero el relato esta muy o casi nada desarrollado. Sin embargo, a mi me dejo con un sensación intrigante... : Si bien no es la gran Creepypasta, la idea me interesa. La redacción es mala, hay que salir de la página para ver las imágenes, y tiene sus errores ortográficos, sin embargo me gusta la temática y quisiera arreglarla para que se quede. -- Atte: QuimeraMC God of War 2 El Abismo al Infierno . Júzguese la pésima redacción de tipo aglutinante.------- : La redacción pésima y la calidad igualmente mala... Luigi's Mansión:Juego maldito .------- : .5mentarios.--Ezequiel."Cuando la vida no vale la pena, la muerte es el unico final" (discusión) 03:36 22 jul 2015 (UTC) : Como dicen ahí arriba, me guardo mi comentario... : El Niño Demonio No tengo que dar muchas razones, de hecho, pero recalco que está mal redactado, tiene ciertas fallas en general y su historia no me parece interesante en lo más mínimo... 06:52 22 jul 2015 (UTC) : . Le he echado un vistazo y me ha llamado la atención la relación con el atentado del 9-11. ¡Manos a la obra!------- Minedead Cap.4 "Killerbrine" . La encontré con la plantilla colocada. Me resulta que este es un elemento de una fabulosa serie: desarrollo fragmentario y acelerado, ortografía relativamente regular. Cliché de Herobrine------- Minedead Cap.2 "El Ser De Ojos Blancos" . Una serie compuesta de dos capítulos, si bien los números no hablan de ello. Encuentro el mismo defecto: un desarrollo limitado y acelerado, y esa técnica de decir casi lo mismo en historias que comparten un destino, como recurso estilístico, no aplica con la suficiente convicción: siento que no hay nada nuevo. Cliché de Herobrine hasta donde puedo comprender.------- El lado oscuro de Minecraft 2 . Amén de la ortografía irregular que no facilita su comprensión en ciertas partes, los últimos párrafos fueron un desperdicio.-------